


You May Call Me Leader

by infairvorona



Category: Original Work, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: (but not like that), Blue Eye Society, Blurb, Matter of Life and Death, One Shot, Original Character(s), Secret Society, Short, Sword Fighting, society of the blue eye, this was for class, thought i'd upload it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Quick blurb I did for my creative writing class (expect more!!). This is about Sasha (Leader) and Damien (Master) dealing with someone who stole a book from the Society. Enjoy! :^)





	You May Call Me Leader

My name is unimportant, but you may call me Leader.

I stand here today in the catacombs of my Society as witness to a crime committed by one of my members. My second in command, a man we call Master, also bears witness.

I must decide; send this member home with no memory of these dark and dusty catacombs or participate in a one-on-one battle royale.

They look at me from below my pedestal. Their eyes plead to me, ‘Leader, just send me home. I will not return. I beg of you’.

I weigh my options.

I weigh them again.

I turn to Master, but he merely shrugs his shoulders. 

Tapping my chin, I turn to them and ask, “What would you prefer?”.

They stop and visibly struggle with their answer, “Anything but that. Please Leader.”

I smirk, then grin, until I laugh almost maniacally.

Master, all knowing as he is, turns to me, handing me two sabers.

I toss one to the cowering kleptomaniac.

I point the tip of my sword at them, and grin once more.

“En garde.”


End file.
